


Hot Valentine on an ice cold winter's day

by Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley has a penis and a vulva, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, aziraphale has a penis, bottom Crowley, sleepy snake, snowed in (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and it's snowing. Crowley had wanted to surprise his angel, but has fallen asleep again. So it's wake the snake for Aziraphale - and take care that this Valentine's day turns out to be a good one in the end...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hot Valentine on an ice cold winter's day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am too late for Valentine's day, but... I don't care. Inspired by a very cold week this winter and very much snow...

Crowley looks out of the window and can’t believe what he’s just seeing. It’s still snowing. Still fucking snowing! It had started yesterday around noon, but Crowley hasn’t paid much attention to the weather. He had been too occupied with his plans for today - Sunday. Valentine’s day. He had of course planned to spend it with Aziraphale. The dinner reservation for The Ritz had already been made, and Crowley had just indulged in his thoughts about how to best please Aziraphale. He had wanted to buy some chocolates and some flowers to bring with him when he went to pick him up at the book shop. And now look at that mess outside! 

Crowley can’t stop himself from putting both his hands onto the glass of his window while he stares down onto London covered in a thick layer of snow. Yesterday the snow had not been that bad. Most of this must have come down during the night. Maybe he should have paid attention to the weather forecast for once… 

A groan escapes Crowley’s throat. There is no way he can drive the Bentley through this mess. Not that he can’t get to the bookshop in a much quicker way. He doesn’t even have to leave his flat. A snap of his fingers will transport him straight to the bookshop. The flowers and chocolates he could miracle, too. It’s just that Aziraphale loves to do things the human way which is - for him - the right way. Therefore Crowley has gotten used to get his presents for Aziraphale the human way, too. 

And so Crowley finds himself in a predicament. Option one: Miracle his presents and miracle himself in front of the book shop and pretend he came here on foot. He could do that. And would feel bad the whole evening. Besides, they would still have to walk to the Ritz. There won’t be any cabs in this weather, much less busses. And not even the devil will bring Anthony J. Crowley to use the tube. Option two: dress, leave the house, walk the whole way to Aziraphale’s favorite chocolaterie, go buy some flowers (if they are open, which is a big if), then walk on to the bookshop - and be frozen by then. Crowley does almost everything for Aziraphale. Always has and will never stop. But not when it’s snowing outside and freezing cold. He’s part snake. He doesn’t cope well with such a weather. 

Crowley finally takes his hands from the window. He pulls his warm dressing gown tighter around himself and snaps his fingers for some warm socks and slippers to appear on his feet before he leaves his bedroom and switches on the telly to watch the news. What he’s seeing there is one of the worst cases of snow London has seen for many years. The snow is still falling steadily and heavily, and ice cold arctic air has been the reason the temperature has dropped to minus 12 degrees Celsius. Crowley watches the news with nothing but disgust and anger. No bus service, no cabs, not even the gritters are able to drive through this snow, and therefore the streets are empty. Many shops won’t even open today, because nobody is able to go to work. There go his plans for today… Valentine’s day, for someone’s sake, and now look at that! 

Crowley miracles himself a strong coffee and a blanket to snuggle under on his sofa, because he’s still cold. The heating is doing its best, but the thought about the weather outside is enough to make Crowley shiver again. What now? Sure, the Ritz will still be open, it’s a hotel after all. The guests will need food, therefore they still could eat there - if they get there. It’s just that Crowley is not very keen on leaving his flat. Winter… ugh… He often remembers the good old days when he was still in Eden. He remembers long afternoons, lying on a warm rock in the sun, his black scales soaking up the warmth. Crowley sighs, then takes a big swig of his coffee. He looks over to the window. The snowflakes are coming down in a steady flow. He can’t bear the sight, puts his mug onto the table and pulls the blanket over his head. He doesn’t want to see this mess anymore. Just a little nap. It’s still morning, after all. And when he wakes he will think about the rest of the day in earnest… 

*

Aziraphale knows all the little spells and miracles Crowley has put up to keep unwanted visitors out. But he also knows that Crowley has made a special exception - for him. So Aziraphale has no problem to open the door to Crowley’s flat with just a flick of his wrist. It’s dark and silent. Aziraphale puts his basket down, then takes off his shoes. They will leave a puddle of water once the snow has melted, but thanks to Crowley’s preference for concrete floors, there will be no real damage. Hat, scarf and a thick coat find their places on a coatrack where they will hopefully dry.   
On socked feet Aziraphale pads through the hallway, extends his supernatural sense. He can feel Crowley in the flat, so he takes a relieved breath. 

“Crowley?”  
Aziraphale walks on. The first room he enters, is Crowley’s office: empty. Aziraphale finds the light switch, and a soft light illuminates the room. From the office he enters the living room: tidy as everything in Crowley’s flat - except from the thick black blanket on the stylish white leather sofa, underneath it a lump in vague Crowley shape. Aziraphale sighs and smiles. Silly serpent… He switches the light on here, too, and slowly approaches the sofa.   
“Crowley - are you awake?”   
There is no visible reaction, but that’s nothing new. Crowley’s naps can be surprisingly deep. So Aziraphale kneels in front of the sofa and gently pulls the blanket away to reveal Crowley’s head. His hair is a mussed up mess, his hands bunched up in in the soft fabric of his blanket. Aziraphale bends forward to press a light kiss to Crowley’s lips. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he murmurs and then cards his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley groans, then snuffles and yawns, before he blinks his eyes open.   
“’ziraphale?”, he slurs, and then gasps.   
“Holy fuck, I overslept!”  
Aziraphale chuckles. “You did. I’ve called you when you didn’t show up at six, but you didn’t answer any of your phones.”  
Crowley groans while he rubs his palms over his face.   
“Oh damn, I am so sorry!” He pushes himself up to sitting, still huddled in his blanket, and Aziraphale takes the opportunity to sit down next to him on the sofa.   
“What’s the time?”  
“We missed our reservation at the Ritz, I’m afraid. But I found a nice take away that was still open and brought us dinner. I am sure you can provide a bottle of red, right?”  
Crowley groans again. “But I wanted to bring you some chocolates and flowers for Valentine’s day! I am the worst boyfriend…”   
Aziraphale laughs. “No, you’re not. It’s just a Valentine’s day. Go take a shower, I’ll heat up the food.”

When Crowley comes back from his shower, the delicious smell of some excellent Indian food is permeating the air. He doesn’t waste much time with dressing, just wraps himself back in his dressing gown, socks and slippers and finds Aziraphale in the kitchen. The angel thankfully hasn’t tried to use any of the kitchen equipment and instead has just miracled the food hot again. He has laid the table and has also found a bottle of Crowley’s best red wine, already poured into a decanter to breathe. The food is already arranged in some bowls in the middle of the table, and it’s all Crowley’s favourites. He rarely eats. But Aziraphale has memorized every dish they have ever had together. And Indian has always been something Crowley liked. 

“Ah, there you are. Feeling better?” asks the angel. He reaches for the decanter and pours them both a glass of wine.   
“Erm… yeah.” Crowley runs his hands through his hair, still damp from his shower and not yet styled. The silky strands fall into his forehead and make him look… soft. Aziraphale smiles at him, and Crowley sits down at the table.   
“But it’s still snowing,” complains Crowley, “The first spring flowers should be out instead. Snowdrops and crocuses.”  
“The snow won’t stay for long. And after that it will be spring in no time. Cheers, my love.” Aziraphale lifts his glass.   
“Happy Valentine’s day.”  
Crowley sighs. He really wanted this day to go differently… but he reaches for his wine, too, and they clink glasses.   
“Happy Valentine’s day, angel.”

They have their improvised dinner, and Crowley eats more than he usually does. He’s still upset he overslept. But Aziraphale doesn’t seem to mind at all. The angel smiles at him, while they eat, and at one point Crowley feels a warm, socked foot nudge against his own bare shin. He swallows and feels a flash of heat run through his body. The foot slowly moves up and down and makes Crowley shiver. He tries not to show it, but it feels so good… 

Aziraphale pretends he’s doing nothing, while his foot wanders more and more upwards with every movement up and down… When Crowley is finally considering to speak up about it, Aziraphale dabs his mouth with a napkin (does Crowley even own some? He can’t remember…) and leans back in his chair, playing it cool. 

Crowley, though, is anything but cool. He feels heat pool in his belly, and it’s not only from the spicy Indian dish. He clears his throat.   
“This was… erm… this was… good. Thank you, angel.”  
“My pleasure,” Aziraphale all but purrs. His foot moves dangerously close to Crowley’s thigh now, and Crowley wants nothing more but to slide further down his chair to give Aziraphale every opportunity to go on… But this bastard angel is playing innocent. A favourite game of his, Crowley nows. And he usually enjoys it: Aziraphale taking the lead. Said angel is now getting up, though - much to Crowley’s disappointment. 

“I don’t have any dessert, unfortunately.” He rounds the table and stops right in front of Crowley who looks up at him with undisguised lust and adoration.   
“But I am sure we can think of something… different for dessert. Right?” Aziraphale extends a hand and cups Crowley’s cheek, his thumb coming to rest on Crowley’s bottom lip. Never breaking eye contact, Crowley sticks out his forked tongue and gently licks over the warm, slightly salty fingertip. Oh yes, that kind of dessert sounds lovely. 

Aziraphale smiles down at Crowley, takes in his whole appearance: his flushing cheeks, his dilating pupils, the tent in his dressing gown. Oh, this will be fun.   
“And since you made me worry for you, I think I deserve some attention from you. Do you agree?”  
Crowley nods enthusiastically, and Aziraphale now slips his thumb between Crowley’s lips. Crowley sighs happily, when he begins to suck on Aziraphale’s thumb. The angel lets him go on for a minute, just enjoying the sight and looking forward to the real thing. Finally he withdraws his thumb, and Crowley makes a very tiny whining sound he would never admit to have made. 

“Very impressive. But am I right to presume you want something different to enjoy?”  
“Oh yes, angel, please…”   
“Well… let’s see something first.”   
Aziraphale rubs his thumb over Crowley’s spit slick lips one last time, then loosens the sash of his dressing gown and pushes the fabric down Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley shudders. Being exposed like this is always feeling good. His straining cock is already leaking, and he is breathing a little harder already.   
“Hm… You did enjoy that, hm? Alright, then.” Aziraphale pops open the button of his trousers and lowers the zip, then pushes his trousers and pants down until his own hard cock springs free. Crowley’s mouth waters at the sight.   
Aziraphale steps closer. “Show me what you are really capable of, darling.”   
And Crowley does. 

He doesn’t take Aziraphale completely at once. He wants to enjoy this, and even more he wants his angel to enjoy this. Make him happy. Make him proud. Crowley plants little open mouthed kisses all along the hard shaft, inhales the musky scent of Aziraphale’s arousal. When he reaches the tip again, he extends his tongue and very slowly pushes the forked edges beneath the foreskin. Aziraphale gasps. It tickles and feels so good… Crowley works his tongue all around Aziraphale’s sensitive cock head and in doing so, pushes the foreskin back. Crowley licks the first drop of precome from Aziraphale’s slit, savoring the taste, loving the fact that he has this effect on Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looks down at Crowley, at the amazing sight his beloved demon is in moments like these. Aziraphale watches, how Crowley puts his lips onto Aziraphale’s exposed cock head and then very slowly sinks down the whole length of it until his nose is buried in Aziraphale’s thick, golden pubic hair. Aziraphale can’t suppress a moan. He knows he shouldn’t, but he silently thanks every deity for Crowley’s non-existing gag reflex. Crowley stays like this for a few moments. He just enjoys the heavy weight on his tongue, the smell and taste. Sometimes he still can’t believe that he is finally allowed to do this. But he is, and he knows how much Aziraphale enjoys this, too. Crowley feels his own cock twitch and isn’t sure if he has made the right effort for today. 

Aziraphale sees how Crowley’s left hand travels to his groin and cups his cock, then feels the telltale tingling of a little miracle. He smiles when he looks at the other effort Crowley has just made for himself. The smell of his lovely wet cunt makes Aziraphale’s nostrils flare. He knows Crowley loves to have a female equipment - and therefore Aziraphale loves it, too. Because he loves everything about Crowley.   
“Oh, my sweet boy… what a lovely effort you made… just for me to fuck you. Hmm…” He hums, when Crowley gives a little experimental suck. The prospect of being tended to by lips and tongue, fingers and Aziraphale’s marvelous cock is doing unbelievable things to Crowley, and he is more than happy that he has decided to switch efforts. 

Crowley gets more and more enthusiastic with every minute he sucks Aziraphale’s cock. The angel can’t suppress little gasps and moans, and his hips want to move, but he tries to keep still. Crowley’s is a master at this: he has a very clever tongue, after all. Crowley feels how Aziraphale’s self restraint begins to slip. This is the moment he slides his fingers between his folds and shivers. Damn, he’s really turned on and practically dripping. Aziraphale sees how Crowley begins to touch himself and feels a surge of something he can’t name. He puts one hand on Crowley’s shoulder, and the demon looks up, his fingers stop moving, but he still has Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth. 

“You greedy thing.” Aziraphale takes a step back and pulls his cock out of Crowley’s mouth, not without some regret. Crowley licks his lips, chases the taste of Aziraphale. He looks guilty.   
“It felt so good to have you like this,” he admits, his cheeks blushing.  
Aziraphale runs his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He loves his hair, especially when it’s like this: not styled, soft and so silky and shiny.   
“I can make you feel even better. Up.”   
Crowley is so fast that he nearly bumps his head into Aziraphale’s chin. The angel chuckles.   
“You really seem to need me. Well, go on then. To the bedroom.”  
Crowley smiles and lets the dressing gown slip all the way down his body to lie in a heap on the chair. He turns and walks out of the kitchen. Aziraphale can’t suppress a smile. The sinful sway of Crowley’s hips is the same as it always is. But the look is only slightly ruined by the sight of the naked demon still wearing his warm socks and slippers… 

While Aziraphale follows Crowley to his bedroom, he already begins to losen his bow tie and open the buttons of his waistcoat. Meanwhile Crowley has reached his bedroom and has realized that he has forgotten about his slippers and socks and immediately rips both off his feet. Damn, he must have looked ridiculous! That’s not how a demon should look, and he feels embarrassed. He shoves the offending items under his bed, but before he can straighten up again, he feels warm, soft hands landing on his hips and gliding over his back.  
“Don’t rob me of the marvelous sight of your bottom, my dear,” murmurs Aziraphale, and then Crowley feels himself being pushed onto the bed, hips in the air, and the angel arranges him on the bed like he’s a doll. 

“Yes, this will do nicely…”  
Crowley gulps, hears a fingersnap and the rustle of fabric, feels the mattress dipping and then again Aziraphale’s hands, roaming over his body.  
“What a beautiful sight you always are. I love these dimples…” Aziraphale plants a loving kiss on each of the dimples on Crowley’s lower back. The demon shivers. He always is wax in Aziraphale’s hands and will let the angel do what ever he wants.   
“All this lovely soft skin… And then this wonderful flower…” A fingertip glides over the wet folds of Crowley’s cunt, and he moans.   
“You are so wet for me. Let me take care of you, my darling. You deserve it. And it’s Valentine’s day after all.” 

Aziraphale shuffles closer. Crowley closes his eyes when he feels the blunt head of Aziraphale’s cock drag through his folds and spread the wetness to mingle with his precome. Aziraphale revels at the sight. And he also likes to tease his beloved, who is already making little needy sounds. He pushes in, only an inch, and stays like this, a wicked smile on his lips. Crowley tries to push himself onto Aziraphale’s cock, but is kept from it by Aziraphale’s strong hands on his hips, holding him safely in place.   
“Shhhh… we don’t want to rush things here,” Aziraphale whispers, then pulls out again and rubs his cock head over Crowley’s swollen clit. The demon moans at the touch. 

“I bet this does feel good, right?” Aziraphale asks.   
“More! Please, angel, more!”   
“You know what I truly would like to try? Fucking your cunt, touching your clit - and your penis at the same time. Do you think you could do that for me?”

Crowley stills, he isn’t even breathing. His brain is short circuiting, and all he feels is the heat of his arousal, the need of his body while he tries to process.   
“Darling?” Aziraphale’s lips land on Crowley’s spine and plant loving little kisses all the way to his neck. “You still with me?”  
That snaps Crowley back into reality. He concentrates for a second, hoping he won’t come on the spot, and then feels the very strange sensation of having a cock and a cunt at the same time, his erect penis only a finger’s width above his clit, both throbbing and needy. He closes his eyes and moans again. This will surely end him. Coming with both his cock and clit stimulated at the same time? He is anxious to find out what will happen and craves it all the same. 

Aziraphale smiles against the soft skin of Crowley’s back.   
“Let me feel it…” One of Aziraphale’s hands travels from Crowley’s hip to his front. Crowley gasps, when Aziraphale’s fingers touch his cock and then his clit.   
“The things you do for me… How I love you, my dearest amazing darling…”  
Once again Crowley feels Aziraphale’s cock touch the folds of his cunt, once again he glides through the wetness, and finally with one slow, steady move he pushes in to the hilt and then stills. 

“How marvelous you feel around my cock… So warm, so tight, so welcoming…"   
They both enjoy the feeling for a moment, until Crowley clenches his muscles, and that makes Aziraphale sigh. Crowley smiles when he hears the soft sound and begins to tremble, when he feels Aziraphale gently rub his clit. He is pretty aroused, and every touch makes his nerve endings sing with pleasure. He throws his head back and moans loudly.

Aziraphale tries to balance himself better so he can touch both Crowley’s clit and cock at the same time, having to use both his hands. The feeling is so unique, Crowley is trying to buck into Aziraphale’s hands and to move away at the same time.   
“Shh… Try to relax…”, murmurs Aziraphale and slows the movements of his hands while he simultaneously begins to move his hips. It’s a little challenge to coordinate all this while he is so aroused, too. But he manages somehow. And sends Crowley into a state he has never been in. 

Every touch to his clit and cock makes Crowley see stars. The double sensation is unbelievably intense. His cock is pulsing and twitching, but the feeling in his clit is even more amazing. He feels a tingling warmth throughout his whole pelvis. He knows this feeling and that he could go on like this for ages - always on the verge of an orgasm, but never reaching it. It’s not a frustrating feeling, on the contrary. It feels amazing, and Crowley loves every second. He feels like he’s floating on a wave of arousal. The slow drag of Aziraphale’s cock inside his cunt is like an anchor he can rely on, and so Crowley just enjoys this wonderful intimacy. 

Aziraphale sees the lovely flush on Crowley’s skin, hears him gasp and moan, feels him shiver and tremble. What he relishes the most in moments like these is the trust Crowley is showing him. He is completely at his mercy, gives up control over his body. Aziraphale could cry, because he knows how difficult it is for someone like Crowley to show this level of trust. He’s a demon. Demons never trust anyone, not even other demons, even though they have the same goals in their existence. But Crowley and Aziraphale have known each other for six millennia now. And strangely enough, Crowley has come to trust Aziraphale much, much earlier than the other way round. And Aziraphale has made a promise to himself: never ever again to betray that trust. 

And here they are now in one of the most vulnerable positions one can oneself find in: in the arms of a lover, in the throes of passion. This is a special kind of nakedness, and Aziraphale can only hardly imagine how much this must mean to his precious Crowley… He plants gentle kisses onto the skin of Crowley’s back, whispers sweet words of love and adoration, tries to make Crowley feel the love he has for him. 

Crowley pants with a happy smile on his face. Feeling Aziraphale this way is still exciting and new every time, even though they have made love hundreds of times now. But it’s even more intense today.  
“Angel… angel, please…” he begs, the need to come now almost overwhelming.   
“You close, my most wonderful darling?”  
“So close… need to come…”  
“You are so beautiful… so very beautiful…”  
Crowley shivers. The open praise makes him lightheaded. He feels as if he’s flying, detached from everything apart from the presence of his lover. His hands grip the fabric of his bedding, and a single tear escapes the corner of his eye. He wants to beg more, but doesn’t find the words to do so. 

Aziraphale feels him trembling and doesn’t want him to suffer. He speeds the movement of his hand on Crowley’s cock and puts a little more pressure on his clit. He wishes he could also fuck Crowley faster, but finds it difficult to manage. The demon feels Aziraphale struggle. With every ounce of willpower he can muster, he manages to say: “Angel - let me be on top. I can do the fucking.”  
Aziraphale bites his lip. That sounds like a very good idea.   
“You sure you want to stop right now?”  
“Not stopping. Just a ten second break.”  
“Alright. I’m going to pull out now.”

Crowley whines when Aziraphale pulls out and takes his hands off him, but wastes no time and makes room for Aziraphale to lie down. The angel arranges himself on his back, supported by some of Crowley’s many pillows, and looks up at him with hooded eyes.   
“I am all yours, Crowley.”   
Crowley straddles Aziraphale’s lap and immediately sinks down onto Aziraphale’s hard cock. He groans when he feels so deliciously full again. He shuffles himself into place until he can move his hips like he wants to. Aziraphale takes the chance to admire Crowley’s perfect beauty - and the unique configuration between his legs. Crowley chooses this very moment to lean back and put his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs so his lovely cunt and cock are on full display. 

Aziraphale licks his lips. He sees his own cock disappear inside Crowley’s body, the drag of his labia around his thick length. If he hadn’t been turned on as much as he already is, he would be close to losing it now.   
“Oh Crowley, the lovely efforts you made!”  
“Just let me enjoy your cock for a moment… just to take the edge off… Damn!” Crowley moves slowly, glides back and forth on Aziraphale’s cock and enjoys every second. Aziraphale lets him enjoy himself for a minute before he asks: “May I touch you, darling?”  
“Please do!”

Aziraphale reaches out his hands and touches Crowley’s cock very gently, before he takes him in hand and gives a little pressure - not much more, because Crowley keeps on moving, but gasps at the touch. Aziraphale traces the fingers of his other hand over Crowley’s outer labia and slowly closer to where they are joined. It feels amazing to feel Crowley’s cunt stretched around his cock.   
“Yes - touch me! God, touch me!”   
Aziraphale licks his thumb before he touches it to Crowley’s clit, and the demon cries out in pleasure. He’s already pretty close. Aziraphale feels him tremble and knows how to touch Crowley not to overstimulate him. 

Crowley feels his orgasm build, his whole body is singing with pleasure. He looks down at Aziraphale, sees the lovely flush of the angels’s arousal and knows he’s pretty close, too. He feels Aziraphale’s cock twitch and swell a little more. Another gentle swipe over Crowley’s clit, and then he’s coming, spasming around Aziraphale’s thick length, trembling and gasping for air. A high pitched sound escapes him, when he feels he’s coming a second time, his cock twitching in the angel’s hand. It’s such a strange feeling to come without ejaculating - and to have two orgasms at nearly the same time is so overwhelming, he sees stars. He cries out in a pleasure so blinding that he nearly passes out. His nails dig deep into the flesh of Aziraphale’s thighs and leave little red half moon marks. 

When Aziraphale feels Crowley coming, he can’t hold himself back any longer. He lifts his hips to get his cock even deeper. He feels how Crowley spasms, hears him cry out and thrusts with more force. His orgasm punches the air out of his lungs, and he feels himself spill deep, deep into Crowley’s body. Crowley keeps moving, enjoys it as long as it lasts, then feels Aziraphale push himself up and then the angel’s strong arms, embracing him, his gentle mouth kissing the last moans off his lips. Crowley puts both arms around the angel, too, and they stay like this for a moment to catch their breaths. 

Finally it’s Crowley who finds his words first. “Well, that was something special…”  
Aziraphale chuckles, then presses a kiss to Crowley’s throat.   
“You were such a sight, my love. You looked more than beautiful.”  
“Don’t…”, sniggers the demon and buries his face in Aziraphale’s pale curls. He inhales deeply and smiles, hugs Aziraphale a little closer. After a few more moments Aziraphale’s softening cock slips free. Crowley lifts his hips, and they sink onto the mattress, still cuddled close together. 

“That was amazing…”, sighs Aziraphale. Crowley presses his face to Aziraphale’s warm chest.   
“Still sorry I didn’t turn up like we agreed to.”  
“No need. Let’s just get snowed in for as long as we like. And there are plenty more Valentine’s days to come where you can stick to your plans.”  
“I promise to make it up to you.”  
“Oh, you can make it up to me later. The night is still young,” smiles Aziraphale.   
“You greedy bastard. I just did come twice simultaneously. I’m not sure if I can do that again tonight.”  
“Well, no need to come simultaneously. But it was a very special experience.”

Crowley lifts his head now to look at Aziraphale. “I didn’t say anything about not coming again at all.” He lifts his left eyebrow, a grin curls his lips. The smug expression on Aziraphale’s face is telling Crowley everything he needs to know how the rest of the night might turn out. And he is looking very forward to it.   
“You always get what you want, right, angel?” He kisses him gently and lovingly.   
“It’s not as if you don’t get anything out of it.”  
“Oh, I do. You know how much I love to please you.”  
“And you do. Every time. I love you.”  
“Love you, too. What a nice Valentine’s day, after all…”

They snuggle close and enjoy the afterglow of their love making. Crowley feels Aziraphale’s hands gently carding through his hair and stroking down his back. He has really meant what he has just said. He would literally do everything to please Aziraphale. They have made a promise, after all: they are on their own side now. Nothing will ever change this. They can rely on each other. They take care of each other. Not only in the bedroom. It gives them a safety that is still new but very much needed and appreciated. 

Crowley’s eyes fall closed again after this spectacular climax. A little extra nap will be allowed, right? And Aziraphale can wake him up when ever he pleases - to make love to him again or to just tell him how much he loves him. The steady rise and fall of Aziraphale’s breathing lulls Crowley into a light slumber, and he relaxes completely into Aziraphale’s embrace. Aziraphale smiles when he feels Crowley falling asleep. He closes his eyes, too. Not to sleep, he very rarely sleeps. Just to feel. To feel the closeness, the trust and the happiness they have finally found. A smile curls his lips. This was a very nice Valentine’s day, indeed…


End file.
